


夜行

by lunavelvet



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25726165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunavelvet/pseuds/lunavelvet
Relationships: Aiba Masaki/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 1





	夜行

夜行

一．

年末的时候相叶雅纪一年里第二次生了病。只是头疼脑热，他觉得也不是什么大不了的毛病，想起来的时候就抓一把感冒药好像吃糖豆一样的吃下去，想不起来的时候也就算了。

就这么拖着拖着，总也不见好转。

休息日的时候就没有回家，在东京租住的小公寓里面蒙头大睡，想说狠狠睡一大觉，感冒就会被睡跑吧。

不知道是几点的时候电话响了，响到第三遍的时候他跌跌撞撞的从被子里爬出来，接起来，声音嘶哑的说喂。结果是担心他病情的妈妈。他应付了几句，说自己不要紧，电话那头的母亲的语气却并不放松，追问了几句，叮嘱他记得准时吃药，想了想又说，不然还是去医院打打点滴吧。他的脑袋昏昏沉沉的疼，因为发烧浑身的肌肉酸痛无力，不记得自己继续应付了些什么，终于挂掉电话又跌跌撞撞的倒回床上继续睡。

半夜的时候他口干舌燥的醒过来，周围安静得有一点恐怖。他在被子里面瑟缩了一会儿，强打精神的起来摸黑去厨房倒水喝。赤脚踩在地板上的时候好像踏在非常厚的棉花堆里，每一步都在无休止的往下陷。摸到水槽边取了杯子，拧开水管一口气灌下去。冰冷的水滑过食道的触感让他浑身的毛孔都收缩起来，胸膛里面一直挣扎着想要撕裂了自己往外冲的那团火焰，也终于被压下去一些。

他喘口气把玻璃杯放回壁橱的时候，手微微的哆嗦了一下，杯子跌在地面上发出来一声脆响。就在那一刻相叶雅纪突然觉得从未有过的脆弱。他看不清地面上的玻璃渣，犹豫着不敢迈出去步子开灯，一股寒气透过单薄的睡衣直插骨髓，他背靠着水槽慢慢蹲下来，抱住自己的膝盖哭了起来。

相叶雅纪从未对人提起过这一夜的事情。

他多少有点儿大男子主义，虽然演唱会上也偶尔会泪腺崩塌，被人耻笑眼浅，大多数时候他还是觉得男子汉大丈夫必须坚强一些。

所以那天夜里后来发生的事情，他不仅希望自己能遗忘，也希望另一位当事人尽快的彻底的忘个一干二净。

那天夜里厨房的灯亮起来的时候他依然无法制止自己剧烈的啜泣，抬起来脸的时候那上面眼泪鼻涕口水乱七八糟，一定是非常的难看。

站在门口的樱井翔喘着气，脸上的表情从惊讶慢慢变成了怜惜。

他回头对公寓的管理人说，没有关系了，请您回去休息吧，这么晚还叫您来帮我开门真是不好意思了。然后非常体谅的用身体挡住了厨房里面的风景。

后来相叶问他小翔你为什么那么神奇的会在那个时候出现在我家？樱井翔的唇角微微的绽开一缕笑容，然后伸手拍一拍相叶的后背，凑到他耳边很不要脸的说，因为我是你的守护神嘛。

相叶居然觉得耳朵一个瞬间红得发烫。

其实樱井翔只不过是打了一通电话想问问他的病情，只不过他窝在被子里面头疼脑胀的不想起身去接，只不过恰好樱井翔半夜从电视台收工以后回家的路线恰好经过那幢公寓楼。

但是许多个其实和只不过，其实也抵消不了相叶雅纪在厨房的灯亮起来那一刻几乎崩溃的防线。

他英文不太好，看美国电影的时候很吃力，也记不住什么台词。但是有一天无聊在家翻出来一部好莱坞的恶俗言情片，看到一半昏昏欲睡的时候，女主角在非常狗血的倾盆大雨场景里面扑进男主角的怀里号啕大哭，然后她撕扯着对方胸前的衣服说：

How could you be the right person who just appeared in the right place at the right time?

他觉得自己的理解力从来没有如此之好，那句话迅速的钻进他的大脑，变成一个深深的烙印在那里，无论如何也抹煞不掉的问号。

相叶雅纪觉得自己很少依赖任何人，很长的一段时间里，他只是默默的一个人行走在路上。与人们通常对他的第一印象不同，他觉得自己其实是个很乏味和保守的人，不太喜欢与某个人在心理上挨得太近，或者产生什么互相依赖的情绪。

只有那一天，他忍不住想要相信自己身边是不是真的有守护神这样抽象的东西存在。

二．

樱井翔总是觉得相叶雅纪好像一池水。

在他从远处观望的时候那池水静谧美丽，把阳光反射到他的脸上，耀眼得让他不敢靠近。

但是其实并不是不可以靠近，甚至也可以跳进去尽情嬉戏，浸得全身湿透。

但是一旦抽身而出了，回头去看，那池水很快就静下来，与之前并没有很多变化。

湿透的只是自己而已。

不过一池水的话，是不会无缘无故的自己蹲在地上哭的吧。他对自己说，或者那个人，他其实是偶尔会被火山地热煮得沸腾起来的山口湖也说不定。

然后他为自己的比喻得意的笑起来，露出来两排雪白的牙齿。

在那之前他无数次的在电视镜头前骄傲的牵一牵相叶的手，拍拍他单薄的肩膀，或者非常霸道的把他搂进胸口。但是这样做着的时候，他并不真的好象看上去的那样骄傲。

他总是觉得无论做什么，做多少，怎么做，也并不能把他和相叶之间那一点点微妙的距离变成零。

换句话说，他想要守护的那个人，也许并不需要另一个人的守护，这让他很有挫败感。

只有那天夜里，他觉得自己见到并且拯救了一个从未被人见过的相叶雅纪。他觉得那也算是一点点微妙的成就感。

三．

秋日的某一天太阳很好，下午时分早早收工，相叶雅纪走到电视台门口的时候被樱井翔从后面追上叫住。

他回头的时候，从玻璃大门透过来的阳光正映在樱井翔的脸上，他宽阔的前额挺括的鼻梁和饱满的嘴唇好像全都在闪闪发光，相叶雅纪看得呆掉了两秒钟。

好像在闪闪发亮的樱井翔笑得很偶像的看着他，说怎么样相叶君，要不要去我家玩儿？

相叶本来想去音像店租两部录像带打发收工以后的时间，想一想樱井翔虽然看上去跟谁的关系都算得上是很好，邀请别人去家里做客却是从来没有听说。好奇心一起来，干脆的应允声就脱口而出。

好啊。他说。说完以后又觉得自己说错了什么似的，低头看看脚尖又抬头看看樱井，笑得有一点儿不好意思。

樱井很随便的把手搭过来搂住他的肩膀，又忍不住口气轻浮的调戏他两句。

你在不好意思什么啊相叶君，我又不会吃了你。

相叶默默的看一眼樱井翔的侧脸，低下头去的时候心跳得很快。

他总觉得樱井翔真的要吃了自己。

那天下午结果也只是在樱井家用游戏打发掉时间，天色昏暗的时候樱井翔的母亲回来了，相叶站在门廊的后面惴惴的看着戴一副眼镜，文质彬彬的中年妇人礼数完美笑容可掬的跟他问候，然后他非常拘谨的把腰深深的弯下去鞠躬说伯母好。那并不是他们第一次见面，但是每一次见到樱井的家人，他都会觉得自己反而离开他又远了一些。

又晚一些的时候他客气的拒绝了晚餐的邀请，执意自己回去。樱井翔送他出门的时候目光很锐利，走到住宅区的尽头才开口问他，今天你不开心？

相叶回头去看樱井的时候恰好路灯亮了起来，樱井翔身后一排精致高贵的独栋小楼安静的投下来淡淡的影子。他的目光越过樱井翔的肩头好像在看很远的地方，过了一会儿才收回来。

然后他依然笑得有一些不好意思。

哪里的话，我很开心呢，下次也还请邀请我来玩儿吧。

他撒了一个礼貌的谎。

隔了很久他向二宫和也解释的时候，打了一个奇特的比方。

他说，小翔的家庭对我来讲，就好比那种摆在银座后街贵得吓死人的小店的橱窗里面那种，又古朴又雅致的粗陶茶具。那不是买不买得起的问题，是我根本欣赏不了那样的东西，那不是我的世界里存在的东西。喝茶的话，用我家店里的那种便宜玻璃杯就好了啊。

二宫和也撇了撇嘴角，过了一会儿说，我的话，用一次性的纸杯就好啦。

然后两个草根阶层的男人凑在一起恶毒的笑了老半天。

休息日回家吃饭的时候，相叶看着自己绑着马尾系着围裙笑容爽朗的老妈在前厅里忙忙碌碌无比亲切的招呼那些慕名而来的客人的时候，忽然感到了一阵从未有过的安心感。

打烊以后他偷偷摸摸的溜下楼，从后面抱住老妈的腰，恶心得要命的说老妈你真是天底下最好的老妈。

不出所料老妈毫不感动的说你是不是吃错药了，既然我这么好你就不要再说那些漂亮话了，快快卷起来袖子帮忙我收拾桌子。

相叶雅纪于是又有点儿泄气的觉得他家的玻璃杯老妈是不是过分坚硬了以至于显得有点儿顽固不化。

话是这样说，相叶雅纪后来其实又去了樱井家很多次，有时候一起打打游戏，有时候一起看看电影听听樱井翔喜欢的音乐，还有一次两个人反锁了门头碰头的一起看了一本A书。

相叶觉得那都是一些朋友之间最普通的琐碎小事，有一些无聊但是例行公事的男孩子们的相处时光。

只是樱井翔觉得什么都很新鲜很享受。他从小受很好的教育，即便有朋友也是跟他一样外表光鲜家教严格的男孩子。他多少有些少年轻狂的叛逆情绪，但是真的要他脱离自己的阶层的时候又觉得不情不愿的有一些清高。

好比跟人一起看A片，讨论体位，女优身材和叫床功夫这种事情，过去他觉得是很丢脸的事情。但是真的这么做了又想起来他十四岁那年第一次自慰，半夜里面黑着灯他喘着粗气，拼命用纸巾擦着弄脏了的手，一面觉得肮脏一面又觉得真是很舒服。

这样想的时候就总是会对相叶的感觉有一些微妙。说得俗气一些的话，就是跟他在一起的时候才会看到一个自己不知道的世界。就好像动画片里面演的，十几岁的男孩子们，好像都会拥有一个秘密的地方。没有人上去的教学楼的天台，废弃的工厂后院，或者是神社后面隐秘的灌木丛。

樱井翔觉得自己的成长期从来没有过那样叫他活得放松的私密地点，但是现在他总算有了相叶雅纪，他觉得多少算是老天爷对他的补偿。

他很珍惜这样的情分，出于自尊心又觉得如果相叶也一样在乎他们之间的这档事儿就更好了。

所以有一天他忍不住对相叶很认真的表白了一下心迹。话已经说得尽量不那么肉麻，还是显得暧昧得有一些尴尬。

他说相叶君呀，你能不能对我认真一些呢？

相叶莫明其妙的丢下色情杂志抬起脸来看他，先傻笑，然后收起来笑脸严肃起来，隔了一会儿又开始傻笑。

小翔你是在开我的玩笑吧？是吧？我脑子比较钝理解得比较慢耶不好意思……

樱井非常挫败的把手搭在相叶的肩膀上，抿起来嘴唇拧起来眉毛，凝视了他三秒钟，然后放声大笑起来。

相叶默认了那是一个玩笑。虽然某一个时刻他觉得樱井翔搭在他肩膀上的手，滚烫得让他心跳得那么快，觉得有一些话就快要脱口而出。

但是他们都没有说出来。这就继续只是相熟的两个男孩子之间默契存在的一个猫捉耗子的游戏而已。

相叶觉得自己不能太认真。

因为他和樱井从来都不是一个世界的人。玩玩可以，认真起来了，总会受伤的。

但是脑子里面经常是他。

玩闹的时候认真工作的时候跟朋友嘻嘻哈哈的时候，并不会出现的樱井翔的面孔，常常在他挂着点滴瓶吸鼻子的时候做菜被油溅到手背的时候被社长叫去办公室骂人的时候，异常清晰和冷静的悬挂在他的脑海小剧场里，居高临下的，带着几分怜惜的看着他。

相叶雅纪不由得觉得习惯这个东西很可怕，他清楚，不知不觉的他已经在心理上产生了一直极力想要避免的依赖感。

他想岚这个组合对他来讲是很重要的东西，已经是他的生活里面不能消失的支柱。但与之对应的是很多年来他尽量把工作和私生活分得很清楚，哪怕是二宫这样与他青梅竹马朝夕相处的好朋友，他也还是小心的在心里面圈出来一个角落不叫他碰。

他一直觉得自己好像在寒冬黑夜里面裹紧了大衣埋头赶路的夜行人，看不见周围，看不到前方，能在意的只是脚下而已。

一直到天亮的时候，他才看见自己的前前后后，布满了第二个人的脚印，无论如何也不可能抹煞掉。

那么等到天再黑下来的时候，就会忍不住想要伸手牵一把那个人的衣襟，一同行走了。

他其实甚至一直都清楚自己对于樱井翔来讲或者是有那么一点点的特别。但他一直都不想承认的事情是，或者樱井翔对于自己来讲，是不是也有那么一点点特别。

因为他总是觉得，明明不是一个世界的人，勉强用暧昧的方式凑在一起的话，分崩离析的下场会很惨烈。

二宫邪恶的笑着说我觉得你应该不是这么谨慎的人呀，怎么看你都应该是那种热情的跟喜欢的人当众拥吻然后兴奋的大声宣布老子要出柜的类型嘛。

相叶雅纪做了一个要吐出来的表情，然后翻起来眼白对二宫说你他妈恋爱养成游戏玩儿得太多想象力过剩么，求求你不要用在我身上。从头到尾我哪一句讲过我喜欢那个人了？

在喜欢那两个音节脱口而出的时候，他隐约的听到心底一声清脆的断裂。

不好了，一个瞬间他有点儿着慌。

他觉得被自己小心的圈起来的那个角落，悄悄的崩塌了。

四．

相叶雅纪在二十五岁生日的那天早上收到樱井翔的mail，那上面说，虽然时间很短，但是我们一样大了哦。

相叶捧着手机自由自在的发了一会儿呆，然后傻笑起来。

那么少女漫画的情节，那么说暧昧又挺直白的句子，他禁不住的有点儿高兴。

果然对樱井翔来讲，自己还是有一些特别吧。

过了二十分钟他就在早晨的新闻里面看到了另一位当事人，头发上失败的抹了很多发胶向后梳起来，露出来他宽阔的前额，显得有一些世故。

当事人之一就这样堂而皇之的对着摄像机，笑得甜甜蜜蜜的把自己刚收到的那封mail读了一遍。女主播小姐笑得弯起来眼睛，声音嗲兮兮，带几分含义的说，啊呀你们感情可真好呀。

相叶雅纪低下头去又看了看自己的手机，咬了一下嘴唇，忽然说不上来为什么的一阵失落，失落到他几乎想要哭出来。

这样漂亮的句子，这样窝心的情节，这样暧昧又直接的好像告白一样的祝愿，如果只是说给他听的，那自然是很好；可是一旦挪到光亮的地方，就变了味道。

他十四岁就踏入这个圈子，卖弄暧昧的工作他也做过不少，喜欢这两个字，在他小的时候是很难出口的句子，现在也变得不那么生涩。

但是他还没有傻到分不清现实。

他给樱井翔回了一句不痛不痒的话：收工出门之前洗个头吧小翔。

然后他删掉了那封mail。

他觉得自己像个笑柄。

五．

新年年初的时候相叶雅纪生了一年里的第一场病。这一次他很轻车熟路的去了诊所，打点滴的时候没有再被笨手笨脚的护士小姐把手背扎肿。

但是回家躺下的时候他还是觉得身体里面好像被掏空了，轻飘飘的，好像一只充满了氢气的气球，随时会飞起来，接着在半空中啪的一声炸掉。

二十五岁并没有像自己想过的那样好，跟二十四岁很像，一年之内至少会感冒两次，工作没有大的起色，感情生活一片空白。

他把自己像加州卷里的小黄瓜一样紧紧地裹起来，头昏脑胀的叹了一口气，觉得手背上的针眼好像灼烧一样疼痛。

然后他听见电话响。执著的响了三遍，他又叹了一口气从被子里爬出来，接起来，居然是二宫。

他声音嘶哑的问，我说小二你到底要干吗啊，我发烧躺着就想好好睡一觉都不行吗？

二宫听见他的声音，就显得镇定了几分。然后他说，你也别不接电话嘛，小翔给你打了好几次电话没人接，他以为你又出了什么事儿，现在往你的公寓去看你了，那你既然没有事儿要睡觉我就打电话告诉他不要去咯。

相叶用冰凉的手指贴上自己滚烫的额头，他觉得那里面乱得无法整理。

然后他听见自己的声音没有起伏的响起来，嗯，你叫他不要过来了，我懒得起来给他开门的。

但是门自己开了。

他挂掉电话转过身去，樱井翔喘着粗气站在门口，眉头拧在一起。

看来这次你倒是没有蹲在地上哭嘛。那么为什么不接我的电话呢？

语气有点儿酸溜溜。

相叶看一眼他捏在手里的备用钥匙，有点儿愤懑的想二宫和也你就这么轻易的把我们的阶级友谊出卖了。但是他也不想说话，拖着步子走进里屋，爬回床上躺下，然后把自己卷得好像加州卷里面的小黄瓜。

樱井翔自己在玄关脱掉鞋子，关上门，轻手轻脚的跟过来，走到卧室的门口就不再行动，靠在门上抱住自己的胳膊看着他背对自己躺下的轮廓。

他觉得自己有点儿下贱。

然后他咬一咬下嘴唇问，你是在生我的气吗相叶君？

相叶裹在被子里面一言不发。

樱井翔就径直走进来，在床边蹲下，胳膊放在枕边，下巴放在胳膊上。

那个，虽然不是很清楚你在生什么气，听我说说话吧，听到一半睡着了也没关系。

我一直觉得呢，相叶君是个很不错的朋友，肯听我说些抱怨的话，嘴也很紧不会跟别人讲。明明陪我打着自己不喜欢的游戏，也能很开心的笑着说有趣。总是很替别人着想，对每一个人都很温和，又是个很坦诚的人，跟你在一起的话，总是觉得自己很放松，什么也不必挂念不必伪装。

不过你自己呢，跟我在一起的时候，好象总是很累的样子。我从很久以前开始就想问你了，跟我相处真的是很累的事情么？

我其实是个很怕寂寞的人啊，相叶君。大概是我很专断，不过我总觉得，你也是呢。如果真的是这样，那么放松一些，我们就这样相处下去不好么？你不用勉强自己，喜欢怎样走就怎样走；我也还是像现在这样，走得快了就停下来等等你，走得慢了就跑两步追上你。两个人一起的话，就不会总是有那种“啊，也许走不下去了”的念头出现了吧。

无论如何，相叶君呀，我呢，是非常喜欢这个跟我一起走在路上的人的呢。

相叶缩在被子里的身体轻微的动了一下，然后樱井翔听见带着浓重鼻音的声音传过来：

我很感动，小翔。

他正觉得相叶是不是真的被他华丽的表白给弄哭了的时候，看见加州卷滚了一百八十度，面朝着他翻了过来。

相叶使劲的吸了吸鼻子。然后他忽然很邪恶的笑起来，因为发烧而闪闪发亮的眼睛看上去非常的狡黠。

我真的很感动呀小翔，你快去帮我把纸巾盒拿过来，我觉得我马上就要咳出血来了……

樱井翔站起来，转身取了纸巾盒重重的朝相叶丢过去，然后他皱了皱鼻子，咧开嘴笑了出来。

你这个没良心的东西，快点儿把鼻涕擦了！

其实他很想相信相叶大概是真的被他感动了也说不定。

像“我喜欢翔君你”这样的话，大概他一辈子也不会从相叶雅纪的嘴里听到。但是他觉得那也不要紧，如果他不肯说，他就等下去。

即便有点儿自私和无赖，即便相叶雅纪觉得跟他樱井翔在一起是件很累的事情，他觉得他们两个也一定要继续在一起厮混下去。

因为不那样的话，他和他，都不是现在这样完整和美好的两个男人吧。

六．

相叶雅纪的感冒刚刚痊愈，樱井翔就满二十六岁了。

生日那天樱井翔穿得人模狗样人生中第二次进了参议院取材。收录完毕走出议会大门的时候，他打开手机，收到了相叶的mail。

他说时间确实很短呢，小翔现在又比我大了，但是我觉得你还是比我大一点比较好呢。

樱井翔把手机揣进风衣的口袋里，闭上眼睛仰起头，他觉得冬天寒冷潮湿的北风从他的脸上呼呼的掠过去，但是有源源不断的温度从口袋里，通过手指，一直这么传上来，在胸口堆积起来，暖暖的好象塞满了大团大团的羽绒。

相叶君，你能不能更喜欢我一些呢？

哈？我又不喜欢男人……

我又没有要你喜欢男人，我只是叫你喜欢我。

请你只是喜欢我就够了。

樱井翔在幻觉中对着不知道什么时候开始降雪的街道，大声的喊出来了那句话。

然后他睁开了眼睛，那真是一个很狗血的场景：身后是庄严的议会大厦，零星的雪花从阴霾重重的灰暗的天空里飘落下来，然后是街对面，相叶雅纪大笑着几乎要把周围的寒冷全都驱散的脸庞。

后来他无数次的问相叶雅纪，你怎么就那么巧的在那个时候出现在那个地方了？

相叶就也很不要脸的笑起来，拍一拍他的后背，凑过来在他耳朵边说，因为我就是上帝嘛，你在想什么，我全都知道哦。

七．

樱井翔一直不知道那个黑夜里相叶雅纪蹲在地上为了什么哭成那个样子。即便是十六岁的时候关系亲密的朋友退社与他分道扬镳，十九岁的时候住院动手术，二十岁的时候跟女朋友分手，二十二岁的时候家里养了十二年的狗死掉，他也没有见过相叶雅纪哭成那个样子。

他并不是不好奇，但是出于尊重，他从来没有主动提起那天晚上的事情。

他想每一个都有不愿意被人看见的一面，既然他偶然遇见，他更愿意当那是他和相叶之间，永远不会说破的一个小小的秘密。

相叶雅纪一直在想，如果有一天樱井翔问起来那天晚上的事情，他又该如何做答。该说因为生病难受，还是孤苦无援，还是说只是工作的压力太大太大了需要借助这种没种的方式释放一下。

他一直没有想到答案，樱井翔也一直没有问起。拖了很久，有好多次他回忆起来的时候都觉得那会不会仅仅是他发着高烧的时候做的一个恶梦。

但是那个梦里面，灯亮起来的一刻，站在门口喘着气的樱井翔，额角上的汗珠，张开嘴角的弧度，衣领上不知道在那里沾来的线头，全都清楚得让他害怕。

樱井翔后来总是想知道相叶雅纪到底听见了自己抽风一样的喊话没有。或者说，如果他听到了，他是不是像自己期望中的那样，很好的理解了他的意思，诚恳的，不逃避的，愿意正大光明的和他继续头碰头的这样相处下去。

他想起来这个问题的时候，常常觉得自己好像刚刚把情书放进喜欢的女生的鞋柜的国中小男生，心里面还住着的那个个头小小的十四岁的小翔，总是显得脸红心跳做贼心虚。但是面子上，年满二十六岁已经是个很出色的男人的樱井翔，只是在没人注意的时候死死的盯住相叶的后背，不肯挪开视线，一直的看他。

相叶雅纪常常觉得有人在从身后固执的盯着自己，事实上他明白那么灼热的视线，只可能来自樱井翔。但是他执拗的不肯回头。

他老是想起来自己看过的那部好莱坞滥俗言情片，女主角那句语法复杂含义简单的台词。

樱井翔后来总是无意识的对着他重复那句话，弄得他总是忍不住想要笑出声音来。

他开始觉得，人还是有一些信仰比较好，也很想对樱井翔说，你就不要问为什么，就当那是天意不好么？

就好像在漆黑的深夜里拖着手，淌着水行走的两个人，一路上他们很少交谈，只是互相搀扶。

忽然亮起来的时候回过头去，才发现已经一起行走了这么远的距离。

即便是来自两个世界的两个人，在黑暗中，都是一样的谨小慎微，脆弱无助。

所以不要放手，也不必放手。

你是我的守护神，我也是你的。


End file.
